ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang
Jasmine Kang 'is a main character in ''I Didn't Do It. ''She is very fashionable and is quite keen and is Lindy's best friend. Over the years, Lindy was an unpopular girl, but became popular in her high school years. Jasmine helps Lindy stay grounded after her newfound popularity.Jasmine - Biography Jasmine is portrayed by Piper Curda. Biography Jasmine Kang/Season 1|Season 1 Jasmine Kang/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Jasmine is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. Jasmine rocks her grades, extracurricular and social life all at the same time! Personality in Depth Based on her long string of boyfriends and her roles in her friend's situations, it can be said that Jasmine is very charismatic in her actions, although this can be perceived as manipulative to people like Dwight and Garrett. Being sweet, fun, and sympathetic, Jasmine is able to connect with people easier than others, and it doesn't take much to get Jasmine to come to terms with her feelings. However, if in a tough position, she will attempt honest with her peers, but can end up becoming defensive or awkward. Similar to Lindy, Jasmine excels in high school, but the episode Slumber Partay shows that Jasmine truly cares about her future. Though it has been speculated by fans that she would go into the fashion career due to her personality and clothing choices, she actually has a specific dream that contrasts that- get into medical school, marry a brilliant man, and have children with silky yet manageable hair. Because medical school requires specific strengths, Jasmine takes classes such as chemistry and physics, and will study avidly to ensure that she succeeds...in which she might sacrifice time with her friends for schoolwork. Many of these personality traits are from the analysis of episodes, but some of them were formed from her actions toward her ''current crush,Logan Watson. When with their other friends, the two of them interact with humor or teasing; in the cases when they are alone (in episodes such as Bad News, Lindy Nose Best and If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout), the pair often end up talking with more sympathy towards one another, which benefits the both of them. After fake-dating, parts of various episodes, especially at the end of Next of Pumpkin, can reveal that despite that Jasmine has had other romances, she thinks of Logan differently than students such as Mike and Dwight. Occasionally, this causes Jasmine tension, as she fears that her feelings aren't returned, but Logan's aloofness ensures that the two are still best friends... '''for now. Appearance Jasmine has light olive skin, long, straight brown hair with highlights, and brown eyes. She's the fashionista of the group, and wears very fashionable clothing and accessories. She also sometimes has her hair curly. Relationships Friends 'Lindy Watson ' Best Friends/Practically Sisters Lindy and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine thinks that Lindy has a problem with one upping people but she still loves her and they always stick up for each other. Jasmine was really hurt about Lindy's letter in third grade, what also shows that their friendship means a lot to her. (To learn more, see: Lismine) 'Logan Watson' Best Friends/Crush/Future Boyfriend Main Article: Jogan Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine is the reason why Logan wants to wear a bra according to his "Dear high school self" letter, because he copied it from her. They also did a spray together that makes vegetables taste more delicious. Jasmine has admitted she has feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best. In Next of Pumpkin, she and Logan shared a dance together, when Logan saved her from humiliation. They almost kissed for the second time, at one point when Logan spun Jasmine. Logan also definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Merry Miss Sis, Logan got jealous of Jasmine being around another guy, which proved he has feelings for Jasmine. Logan and Jasmine will most likely start dating in Logan Finds Out!. 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Delia and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine was the one that told Delia that Lindy took the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. The two are shown to be closer friends, for they enjoy chatting away in detention, going to Rumble Juice together, and heading off on wild adventures (reluctantly) with their three other friends. 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. They work together to accomplish many things, and are the ones out of the gang who have the most bickering arguments. They get along really well too. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) 'Max' Jasmine first saw Max at the cinema and instantly fell in love with him, which she soon found out was only because or his tuxedo, when he came to her locker, she didn't recognize him at all because he isn't wearing the tuxedo. In the end, Jasmine realizes she doesn't really like Max. Dean Former Crush Jasmine had a crush on him in Merry Miss Sis, even though she still has feelings for Logan. She said she was going to have a smoothie with him, because she was probably trying to move on from Logan. In the end, Jasmine realized she didn't really like Dean, because she still has feelings for Logan. Romances Logan Watson Best Friends/Crush/Future Boyfriend Main Article: Jogan Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine admitted to having feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best after they fake dated. They shared their first dance in Next of Pumpkin and Logan definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Merry Miss Sis, Logan got jealous of Jasmine being around another guy, which proved he has feelings for Jasmine. Logan and Jasmine will most likely start dating in Logan Finds Out!. Dwight Ex-Boyfriend Dwight is one of Jasmine's ex boyfriends who she dislikes and wanted to beat in the dance contest in Next of Pumpkin. Mike Ex-Boyfriend Mike is Jasmine's ex- boyfriend who she wanted to make jealous in Lindy Nose Best, to get him back, so fake dated Logan to do this. However, during the process, Jasmine ended up actually falling for Logan, not wanting to get back with with Mike, because she tried to ask Logan to be her boyfriend at the end of the episode, and not Mike. Trivia *Young Jasmine is portrayed by Piper Curda's little sister. *She plays the cello. *She's scared of Flamey, Fireman Freddy's mascot. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *Her future boyfriend and best friend is Logan Watson. *She has a crush on Logan. (Starts in Lindy Nose Best) *She is a good detective, and good at reading body language. *She doesn't leave the house without makeup. (Snow Problem). *She is last of the main characters to have her full name revealed in Bad News. *Jasmine thrives on good grades, loves pulling off daring pranks, and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. *She's been a fashionista since the third grade. *She is the most fashionable out of all the girls in the group *She likes to wear skirts and dresses a lot. *She usually falls for guys who have good looks and wear clothes that make them look attractive. *She loves fashion *Jasmine wears contact lenses. (The New Guy). *Her father is a dentist. *She thinks her name rymes with fashion, but it doesn't Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Snow Problem' 'Dance Fever' 'Next of Pumpkin' 'Merry Miss Sis' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Jogan Category:Jasmine and Logan